Risky Rescue
by Fuwa2 Kyara
Summary: After the four turtles run into Shredder, Mikey gets a bad fiver! And even worse...April gets kidnapped by the Purple Dragons! What will they do? Will Mikey be okay? Is April going to get rescued? Yah, I know. The summary sucked.
1. Trapped!

This fanfiction is suitable for all ages! (I think.)  
  
It doesn't have any swear words in it, and is a touching but action packed story!  
  
After you read this, please review me!.. PLEEEEEEEEEEEASE!?  
  
P.S. I do NOT own the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, (Though I wish I did...) Enjoy!!  
  
Leonardo and his brothers just ran into Shredder, (Actually it was an ambush)  
  
They are battling the Shredder! Raph got kicked to the other roof of the one they're fighting at and he's fighting the ninjas right now, Donny/Don is trying to keep himself from getting whacked HARD, and Mikey? Well he just took shelter in a worn out warehouse thinggy on the roof since he was getting TOTALLY out numbered. And now the Shredder started a fire show again on the roof.  
  
So, that's about it for now.  
  
Risky Rescue  
  
Leo: Our last encounter with the Shredder was a fight to remember, we thought we had won from one of our worst enemies yet. Right now, my brothers are fighting armies of his ninjas; and I'm meeting eye to eye with the Shredder himself, in a flaming battlefield. "Up there! I think I see somethin'!" a policeman shouts. "Ugh! Next time we meet, you won't be so lucky. And I promise you all agonizing PAIN!!" Then, he disappeared into the flames.  
  
Chapter One- Trapped!  
  
"C'mon guys! We have to get out of here!" called Leo "The place is going up in flames!"  
  
"Where are Mikey and Raph!?" Donny asked frantically.  
  
"I'm over here!" said Raph as he jumped from the second building.  
  
Leo looked around, "Then where is-"  
  
"AAAAAAH!!"  
  
Leo, Raph, and Donny ran immediately toward the place they thought they heard the scream from.  
  
"Mikey!?" they shouted.  
  
"I know that girly scream anywhere!" told Raph as he ran.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
"Uh oh," Mikey says nervously, looking around at every wall with dancing flames and blinding smoke. Mikey swallowed hard. "Not good!... I'm trapped!!"  
* * * * * * *  
  
"He's trapped!" Donny says frightened, looking at the warehouse looking like a bon fire.  
  
Leo leans over and asks, "How are we going to get him out?"  
  
"Umm." Donny thought for a moment "...Aha! It just might work!"  
* * * * * * *  
  
"HELP! HEEEELP!! *Cough* *cough*!" he groans, "Now I know how a pizza feels."  
* * * * * * *  
  
Donny asks "Ready?"  
  
Leo nods then Raph.  
  
".... GO!!"  
  
"Heyah!!" Leo cuts a ventilation duct in one swing of his katana.  
  
Raph grabs the ventilation duct and starts charging for the burning warehouse door.  
* * * * * * *  
  
"*Cough cough*!"  
  
CRRRRASH!!  
  
"AAH!" Mikey screams, then noticing it was only Raphael.  
  
Raph shouts "C'mon! Through here!" he signaled from inside the ventilation duct.  
  
Mikey swallowed. "Move it or lose it!!" Raph said angrily.  
  
Mikey followed Raph into the box-shaped tube.  
  
KACRUNCH!! The warehouse had crashed to the ground.  
  
Donny gasped in fear. "Nooo!" Leo shouts. Leo and Donny only heard the sound of snapping sparks and the wind, but suddenly:  
  
"Hei-yah!!" Raph crashes through the ruble holding his Sei in one hand, and Mikey's in the other.  
  
Leo lets out a sigh of relief "Are you guys okay?"  
  
"I knew that was going to happen! That's why I made Raph go through the ventilation duct, so it could act as a shield incase the structure collapsed!" Donny said proudly.  
  
"I don't know what we'd do without you Don." Leo compliments.  
  
Raph looks around and suggests "I suggest we get outta here before we get fried!?"  
  
"Raph is right, lets go!" Leo commands.  
  
CRASHH!!. KA-BOOOOOOOM!!  
  
Leo looked back, and the rooftop exploded like an irrupting volcano. Pieces of the warehouse flew into the air as smoke rose up into the ugly looking clouds.  
  
It was going to rain... 


	2. Kidnapped!

Chapter Two-Kidnapped!  
  
Leo, Raph, Donny, and Mikey where walking down the wet, dark sewers.  
  
Raph slaps his fist in his palm "Aw, this stinks! We got our shells kicked!" he says angrily.  
  
"It's a good thing that the police came." Donny quotes, "Other-wise the Foot would have finished us off!"  
  
Raph crosses his arms and looks to his side of him. "Yah, but we still got our shells kicked!"  
  
Mikey groans as he walks unsteadily, trying to keep up to his brothers.  
  
Leo looks back, and so does Donny "Are you okay Mikey?" Donny asks.  
  
Mikey nods and replies wearily "I-I think so."  
  
Leo looks at Donny and says "I think he's tired from all that fighting."  
  
"Don't worry Mikey, we'll be-" Donny's words get cut-off when they noticed Mikey collapse.  
  
"Mikey!?" Donny says in surprise. Leo does the same.  
  
The three brothers run to Mikey and turn him over,  
  
he looked pale. (not as in greenish, but pale)  
  
Raph asks anxiously "Hey, you okay?"  
  
Mikey groans painfully.  
  
"I guess not" Raph says to himself.  
  
Donny feels Mikey's forehead. "He's burning up! He was in the fire too long!"  
  
"We better get him home!" Leo points-out.  
  
Leo: We where back at our lair, and lets just say Master Splinter was pretty angry about us 'running-into-Shredder'.  
  
Master Splinter sighs in disappointment "What have I told you about going against the Shredder!?"  
  
"..."  
  
He sighs again and looks at his three sons "Michelangelo is very ill I'm afraid."  
  
"Master Splinter, is he gonna be okay?" Raph asks.  
  
"Like I said before Raphael, healing takes time." Master Splinter answered.  
  
Raph looks down sighing; "It's all my fault! I should've kept an eye on him!"  
  
"No, I'm the one responsible for your safeties!" Leo says with guilt.  
  
Donny starts "I could have be-" and then  
  
"Stop!" Master Splinter's silenced.?"There is no point in arguing here! We must accept the past and learn to work for the future. All we can do is wait and hope."  
  
"..."  
  
After a moment of silence there was a sound of the shell-cell ringing.  
  
Donny stood up "I'll get it." He said as he walked to the shell-cell near the lab table.  
  
Donny answered it "Hello? Donnatello speaki-"  
  
"HELP!! Purple Dragons are invading my house! They're.AAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!!" It was April! "Huh? April!?" Donny spoke frantically hoping for an answer,  
  
but instead it was Hun.  
  
"Sorry, she can't answer the phone right now." He said teasingly. "If you want to see little miss O'neal ever again, come to Main Street. Oh, and bring Jones as well." KASHATTER!! "APRIL!!" Donny yelled into the shell-cell in fright.  
  
"..." Donny anxiously waited for an answer.  
  
Master Splinter and his two brothers where looking at him, wondering what happened.  
  
Donny turned off the cell, turned around and said in a panicking voice "Guys, April's been kidnapped!!"  
  
Their faces showed they where about to say."WHAT!?"  
  
(End of chapter.) I hope you liked it! Please review me! And tell me how to make my fanfiction not so boxy! I'm not too sure how to fix what it looks like on the fanfic. Page! 


	3. Race to Main Street

Chapter Three-Race to Main Street!  
  
Somewhere in Main Street, April was tied to an emergency stairway at the side of a building.  
  
April squirmed and wiggled, trying to get free.  
  
"Uncomfortable?" Hun asked sarcastically as he walked by, not even looking at her.  
  
April replied "Yes!" glaring at him a little pestered.  
  
April looked around. Puzzled, she asked Hun "What are you exactly doing?"  
  
"Heh" Hun smirked. "We're just thirsty for revenge! Those turtles have been messing with us for too long!" He said as he whapped his fist into the palm of his hand.  
  
"Why challenge them when you know you're going to lose again?" April asked half teasing.  
  
"Oh, you'll see who loses." He hinted April with a slight smile. Then he started to laugh evilly. (Like a maniac actually.)  
* * * * * * *  
  
At Kacy's place, Kacy was just humming and was about to lift some weights.  
  
"Hmm, hmm, hmm. Okay! Here goes!" he says grasping the long handle. He steadily lifts the large weight when all of a sudden Raph appears in the window upside-down!  
  
Raph knocks the window. Kacy turns around to see, but he jumped and dropped the weight.  
  
"WHOA!!" Kacy shouts. Surprised, he walks over to the window and opens it.  
  
"Yo, whats hanggen' ?" Kacy teased.  
  
"You make jokes as lame as Mikey's!" Raph pauses, thinking he shouldn't have said that. He shakes the thought out of his head. Raph got back to the message "Aw, never mind! April's been kidnapped!"  
  
Kacy was shocked. Raph could tell.  
  
"What!? Those creeps'v went too FAR this time!" Kacy shouts as he stomps to his golf clubs and baseball bat, then puts on his mask and says "Let's bust those boys' butts!"  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
"Unn... Ugh!" Mikey rolls around in his bed. "Aw, this headache is killing me!" Mikey told himself.  
  
"... It's awfully quiet." Mikey thought.  
  
Then, Mikey got out of bed. He wobbled slowly to the door and peeks to the left and slowly to the right. Looking for any sign of his brothers, but then.  
  
"MICHELANGELO! What are you doing out of bed!?" Master Splinter shouted from his room. Mikey was so startled he fell on his back.  
  
"You where supposed to be resting!" Master Splinter disciplined.  
  
Mikey ignored that question and asked one him self.  
  
"Umm, where are the others?" He was looking around the lair once again.  
  
Master splinter looked at him in a strange way while he told him.  
  
"Miss O'neal has been captured by the Foot. Your brothers and Mr. Jones are headed for Main Street to rescue her. Now, go back to sleep!" He turned around and went into his room, and so did Mikey.  
  
Mikey told himself "I've gotta go help them!"  
  
Mikey rushes out the door, hoping he would still make it in time.  
  
As always, Master Splinter watching him leave from the shadows... 


	4. Ready to Rumble

Chapter Four-Ready to Rumble  
  
The three turtles and Kacy made it to Main Street, but there was a welcoming party from the Purple Dragons.  
  
"Let's do this!" Donny says.  
  
Then Raph warns "Hey, that's my line hot shot!"  
  
"What? I want some of the cool lines too ya know!" Donny replies.  
  
One of the Purple Dragons threatens "Were gonna take-you-DOWN!!"  
  
They pulled out their weapons, and so did the turtles.  
  
"Woo hoo! Time to kick some butt!" Kacy screams twirling his golf club like a baton.  
  
"Uh oh, they're not the only butt we hafta kick. Look!" Raph pointed up at the top of the building, and there where foot ninjas! They knew it was bad news for them, it was Hun.  
  
"Aw, shell." The brothers said at the same time.  
  
Hun jumped down from the roof and landed with a loud "BANG!"  
  
"So, you actually showed." Hun says with a slight smile then looked puzzled after the cruel invite. "Hm? Where's funny boy? ...Too chicken to come? Heh heh heh heh." He asked teasingly and snickered, giving our heroes a veeeeery evil and "happy" look. With THAT comment Raphael's temper snapped. In rage he jumps upward and down, ready to kick some manners into Hun; too bad he got his leg inches away from his face. Then he threw Raph, flying and crashing into Kacy.  
  
Leo holds up his katanas shaping an "X" in front of him. Foot ninja and Purple Dragons charge at them ready to attack.  
  
Leo waits for a few seconds and jumps in the air. "Heiyah!" Leo quickly turns with the splits, kicking the Foot and the Purple Dragons sending them flying into things.  
  
Donny comments as he whacks the Foot ninjas with his Bo staff one after another. "Nice one Leo! But I never knew the Foot could fly!" he slightly giggles.  
  
Raph says while running "You like that Don? Then look this way! C'ause you're gonna see a whole flock this time!" looking back at the "Foot Goons" running after him, then he grabs the street-sign with both hands and flings himself like an acrobatic and kicks the foot ninjas HARD!! Like Raphael said the Foot ninjas went flying everywhere and crashing into walls.  
  
Kacy pulls out his hockey stick and twirls IT like a baton. Kacy's eyes narrowed, warning the Purple Dragons. He was mad! (both crazy AND angry just to tell you)  
  
"Googalah!!" Kacy screams as he charges straight toward an out-numbering bunch of street gangs... 


	5. Shredder!

The start of this chapter will check on how Mikey's doing looking for his brothers and all... He's still a little wobbly though, but no worries! He'll be just fine... I think.  
  
Finally the big bad man (Shredder) comes himself and he's about to slice and dice! Let's take a look shall we?  
  
Chapter Five- "Shredder!"  
  
Mikey pants as he runs through the deserted streets, looking to see if his brothers were in one of the alleys. He pokes his head from a wall into another dark ally. "Hello?" nothing was there but a stray cat looking for food. "Aw shell! My bros are out there kicken' butt, while I'm just walking around useless with a HUGE headache!!!" Mikey punches the wall holding his head dizzily. "Whats it take huh!!!???" he shouts as he flings his arms into the air.  
* * * * * *  
  
Raph swipes with his seis in a fast and steady motion, and with that, the Foot and the Purple Dragons' weapons fling away. While Leo cuts their chains and sticks into pieces, and Donny keeps kicking butt! But Kacy... He's having a little trouble handling Hun all on his own.  
  
"Uh, little help guys!? Woah!!" as Kacy dodges from a punch he calls out.  
  
"One large help for Kace, one large kick for Hun!" Don quotes and jumps to get in reach with Hun's head. BAM!! Hun topples over to a garbage dump.  
  
Donny lands and says "Would you like fries with that?".  
  
Kacy chuckls "Hey I think you have a substitute Mikey around here!" Kacy jokes.  
  
Raph spin kicks the Foot by their name. "Lets hope the substitute doesn't go gobblin' up the pizza at home!" "I might" Donny hits a Purple D. with his bo staff.  
  
Leo looks up when he saw something up on the roof, and there was! Bad news was up there... The Shredder!  
  
The Shredder makes his entrance with a POW!!  
  
Raph was sent flying but land safely; he had his "Aw, crud!" look.  
  
The Shredder growls "I promised you all pain, and I shall give it to you!!!"  
  
"Here we go again guys. Are you sure you wanna stay Kacy?" Leo asks, still keeping his eyes on the Shredder. "I'm not goin' anywhere! You guys need a strong back-up!" Kacy shows off.  
  
Raph rolls his eyes. "Oh, yah. Like we need to baby-sit while we're fighting the bad boss!?"  
  
Kacy frowns.  
  
There was a still and quiet moment until the Shredder commands. "Foot ninjas... ATTACK!!" Like the Shredder told them, they start attacking.  
  
The TMNT where handling them like before. It was just that the Shredder had to be demonstrating how to beat up the turtles. Donny had just whacked another bunch of foot ninjas, but then... Ka-bam!  
  
"OOF!! What the shell!?" Donny looks around, but all he saw was groaning ninjas lying on the ground.  
  
"Huh?" Then, again he gets hit. He thought: It can't be the ninjas, Shredder is busy fighting Leo... "*gasp* it must be the-" just as the answer hit him, so did... The foot tech ninja!  
  
Donny struggles to get up to warn his brothers. "Guys! Be careful! The foot tech ninjas are here!" Donny quickly notifies them as he jumps back up.  
  
Raph looked annoyed and growls "Great! The foot babies got daddy, and now their invisible friends!?"  
  
Just as he said that, Shredder hit him right in the head! POW!! Then continuously he bounces -more like stomps- to Leo, Kacy, and Don. They get slammed to the ground.  
  
When they lean up from that last blow, Donny finds that the Foot and the Purple D.s where all gone! "Where are they?" Kacy looks around.  
  
The four had their backs against each other in the middle of the ally. Leo holds up his katanas. "Be ready, for anything!..." They hear Shredder's deep and evil laugh, echoing through out the sleeping neighborhood...  
  
End of Chapter 5! Phew! Sorry ppl! I had tons of stuff to do! Anyway, please review me! 


	6. Battle Between the Bests

Chapter Six- Battle Between the Bests  
  
The TMNT were just standing there for a while, waiting for an attack. Their weapons ready to do its thing. Shredder's laugh still echoing everywhere. "C'm out punk! Don't be such a chicken and face us! You spike-covered moron!!!" Kacy yelled at the sky.  
  
"KACY!" the three brothers whispered angrily.  
  
Kacy looks at them as if he did nothing wrong. "What!?"  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!!!!!"  
  
They heard a girly scream, but this time it wasn't Mikey... It was APRIL!!  
  
"APRIL!!!" The guys all call out at once.  
  
The turtles looked around and strained to hear, until Kacy pointed out to the roof.  
  
"Maybe we can spot her from up there!" Leo nodded and signaled the other two to follow up an emergency ladder.  
  
When they reached the top, they saw the Foot ninjas, Hun and the Shredder on the roof two buildings away. Raph growled, Don got into a fighting position, and Leo narrowed his eyes. Kacy just looked around to see where April could be.  
  
Shredder raised his fist and commanded "Attack!"  
  
Hun came first charging after jumping onto the roof the TMNT and Kacy were on, but Raph tackled him by the side. Donny whacked some more evil ninja butt and so did Leo. Raph looked around after knocking two ninjas down. "Where's Kacy?" He asked impatiently. Donny looked around as well while blocking a sword from slicing him. "Huh? Where did he go?" Raph kicked some Foot off the apartments and angrily notifying him "That's what I was just asking!"  
  
With the swing of Leo's katanas, the ninjas went flying everywhere. "Uh oh, maybe he fell."  
  
"Kacy? Naw! He's probably fightin' the Purple Lizards down there! Agh!" A Foot tech ninja just leaped onto Raph's shell and knocked him down getting off.  
  
"Don't forget the F.T.N. are here too!" Don reminds Raphael. Raph rubbed his head from landing flat on it.  
  
"I know, I know!"  
  
Leo closes his eyes to concentrate. He hears Raph grunting with each punch he throws at the enemy, and hears Don's bo staff hitting the ninjas. Suddenly he hears a swoosh of the Foot tech ninja, trying to kick him.  
  
Leo slices the Foot tech's chest plate, which revealed it's presents. He hears more of them trying to hit him, but the talented brother slices them all.  
  
He opens his eyes to see four Foot tech ninjas looking at their sparking chest plates. Leonardo grins and kicks them all off the roof. "Hei-tyah!"  
  
The rain started to pour again and the full moon was completely covered by clouds, and thunder started to drum in the sky...... 


	7. Fight for Four

Chapter Seven-Fight for Four  
  
The foot tech ninjas explode with a loud BANG! The rain pours heavily and the lightning flashed in the sky in split seconds.  
  
Leonardo looks down at the flame to make sure they were done. He grins but then it turns into a surprised face when he finds Hun trying to punch Raph with his giant fist.  
  
"Raph! Look out!" Leo calls as he gets ready to pounce.  
  
Raph growls and kicks Hun right in the stomach, but Hun recovers quickly and punches him back harder than what Raph gave him.  
  
Donny has trouble watching out for ninjas every direction! A ninja popped in from the side and tried to whack him, but Don blocks and "bang"s. Then another one tried to pounce on him while he was blocking a sword right in his face. He quickly pushes the sword away with his bo and dodges to the side, which caused them to crash into each other.  
  
Donny notices that his brothers are in need of help taking down the big guy.  
  
Hun throws Raph to the ground and smacks Leo with his elbow RIGHT in the face! Donatello kicks Hun away from his brothers and helps them up.  
  
Hun groans from the powerful blow and gets up to pay it back. He narrows his eyes "You reptiles are going down!" and they start charging each other.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Meanwhile, Kacy was smacking some heads with the Purple Dragons who were guarding the hostage... April!  
  
April watched Kacy fight and noticing him looking at her time to time, but Kacy pretends that he wasn't and starts to fight some more. (Aww isn't that cute?)  
  
April really wanted to cheer for him, but her mouth was taped closed.  
* * * * * *  
  
Hun groans, lying on the ground. The TMNT has beat Hun at the moment, and put their weapons back in their places.  
  
Leo thinks about something for a moment but then realizes... Where is the Shredder?  
  
As soon as he asked himself that question, Shredder swiftly threw Leo from behind. He crashed into his unexpected brother, landing flat on him.  
  
"I'm getting reeeally ticked off by this guy!" Raph said with clenched teeth.  
  
Leo gets off him and helps him to his feet, but Shredder hits them hard and sends them flying across the rooftop.  
  
The two groaned, holding their heads in pain. They get up and notice that Donny was backing away from something.  
  
"Oh no!" Leo grumbles.  
  
Raph growls and takes his seis out again.  
  
Leo took out one of his katanas, at the sight of Shredder's Elite guard. He looks back to see the Shredder ready to attack. Leo was ready to strike also. He tightens his grip on the handle of his katana, and takes out his other. They all narrow their eyes.  
  
Suddenly they all dash at each other to get in range of fighting. The sharp sound of metal colliding, sounds of hard contact, the worriers' swift motions, and the storm that had come in were all that was heard on the battlefield.  
  
Leo blocks a few swipes of the sharp tips of the Elite guards' weapons. He was just glad he wasn't fighting 1 against 4 again.  
  
Leo had better luck than Donny did. He got smacked a number of times while he was blocking and trying to attack. What REALLY annoyed him was whenever he thinks he's got them, they just teleport. "Poof!" Then he gets smacked again.  
  
"OW!" Raph exclaims as he hits the hard floor of the roof. He didn't like the fact that the Foot was wiping the floor with them and instead of the other way around.  
  
He landed flat on his shell from that last attack. He winced a little but his angered growl was louder. He gets up only to find a face full of "foot". He lands flat on his face.  
  
Raphael tries to get back up but finds he was right by the Shredder's feet!  
  
Shredder grabs him by the throat with one hand and held him up. Raph choked at his grip.  
  
The Shredder gets ready to strike him with the spikes at the back of his hand on the armor.  
  
"Now, you shall meet your fate!!" Shredder says shouting a little.  
  
Leo notices his brother in a really bad situation.  
  
"No!" Leo yells while blocking an attack.  
  
"SAY GOOD-BYE!!"  
  
"HEI-YAH!!!" BAM!!  
  
The Shredder gets hit by someone and drops Raph from his grip. Raph gasps for air, and when he got things in focus, he was shocked at who he saw.  
  
Holding his nunchucks he says.  
  
"Dude..You bet-ter...Watch where you point... Those things." Yes it was Mikey, but he didn't sound nor look good! He swayed a bit trying to stay focused and keep his balance. His face was a little red from his fever.  
  
"Mikey!" The three brothers exclaim in disbelief from their positions.  
  
Raphie was half-glad and half shocked that Mikey came! The Shredder wasn't too fond of it and he was going to give the "kindness" back to him.  
  
Mikey didn't notice that the Shredder was about to attack him  
  
"Oof!"  
  
The Shredder hits him so hard that it knocked the wind out of Mikey. He groaned lying flat on his face.  
  
"If you want to die that much, then you shall."  
  
Shredder was about to slice him up with the spikes.  
  
Mikey starts to see things go out of focus. The world spun around. He heard his brother's voices far away to "Run" or just calling out his name.  
  
Then he sees a shadow. It pounced on something right above him. He heard a glad voice.  
  
"Master Splinter!" ^o^  
* * * * * *  
  
Mikey opens his eyes. He sees everybody looking down at him. He even saw April!  
  
"Wha-!?" Mikey jumps a little in bed.  
  
"April? I thought you were kidnapped... And why aren't I dead!? Not that I'm complaining. "  
  
"Yah. I was kidnapped, but HE came to my rescue." April points at Kacy with her thumb.  
  
Kacy blushed a little.  
  
"Master Splinter came to YOUR rescue Mikey." Leo explains to his little brother.  
  
"Master Splinter!??" Mikey widened his eyes.  
  
"Yep! He's been following you ever since you left the lair."  
  
Mikey looked at master Splinter.  
  
Master Splinter nods.  
  
"Master Splinter saved your tail when Shredder was about to shred it! He even helped us beat Shredder for the moment." Raph concludes.  
  
"We were really worried about you Mikey." Donny says with a glad smile.  
  
"You shouldn't have left the lair. Your fever could've gotten worse. Even get killed!" Leo disciplined.  
  
"I'm sorry." Mikey apologizes.  
  
Leo smiles. "We'll be down stairs. Come once you feel better."  
  
Mikey smiles back.  
  
Everyone leaves the room and Raph turns off the light.  
  
"Uh, Mikey?"  
  
"Yah?" Mikey answers.  
  
"Thanks for saving me back there." Raph says without looking back.  
  
Mikey smiles. "That's what brothers do... We look out for eachother."  
  
END...  
  
I know that was the horriblest fanfiction the world has ever seen! At least I tried! For people who actually liked it, thank you for reading.  
  
P.S.- Sorry this chapter was late! 


End file.
